


First Impression

by Pluitua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluitua/pseuds/Pluitua
Summary: Ventus could have made a better impression on the person waking him up from his long sleep. Unfortunately, he was spaced out from re-joining with his body and not all there and there was a really pretty person standing before him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok see, I got his idea, and it would not let me go, so I finally wrote it, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out?? But i hope the people reading it will find some enjoyment from this  
> i'm sorry if ventus is ooc or such i'm not 100% clear on his character but i hope he's not cringey at least or unrecognisable  
> if you see any typos make sure to tell me

Ventus remembers pain, followed by a feeling almost like gliding. He remembers following the familiar precense of a heart he met before, a bit older, but willing to help him heal once again, to let him sleep in his heart until his broken heart heals.  
  
He remembers Aqua, asking where he wants to go, her voice sounding distant and muffled, as if he was sinking into water. Despite his best efforts to stay awake just a little longer, straining his senses to hear what she was saying, he was _so_   _tired_ and couldn't hold onto consciousness long enough to hear before slipping into comforting darkness and what he felt would be a long slumber.  


* * *

  
A light was coming from somewhere. It felt almost cool, not enough to make him cold but refreshing and calming. It made him think back to the few stained glass windows in the castle that was coloured in darker, colder colours in comparison to the majority of windows that had warmer ones. It filled him to the core and all the way to his fingertips, as he slowly became aware of where he was.  
  
A feeling that made him think of crawling into bed and stretching out on cool sheets after a long day, or sitting on a high tree branch during spring with a soft breeze blowing through his hair and sunlight shining through the branches. He felt comfortable, calm, like he was home. Home in his own body, he realised, as the light stopped flowing through him.  
  
His senses gradually returning to him, Ven sat still wondering what woke him up...  
  
"Ventus?"  
  
And he wasn't alone, it seems.  
  
He should probably be more worried about there being someone who knew his name with him while he was in a half-vegetative state, but he was still to dazy to think that far.  
  
Trying to open his eyes proved to be painful thanks to the bright light, so screwing his eyes shut he decided to focus on his limbs instead. He tried to shift his fingers, slowly clenching and unclenching his hands and shifting slowly where he sat, scrunching up his face as he tried to make his body move properly even with his mind still half-asleep. But he managed to move his arms up to stretch before slumping down on whatever it was he was sitting on.  
  
Jerking to when he heard a soft shuffle of feet, reminding him that he wasn't alone, before he heard the sound of steps coming closer, "Are you alright?" The sounds echoed off the walls, voice closer than earlier, but he could pick out worry and concern. Well, that wasn't good, he didn't like it when people were worried or unhappy if he could do something about it. Lifting his head he put his arm over his eyes to shield them from the light, he tried to force his eyes open. It went easier than before, rubbing them to get rid of the haziness so he could finally take a look at the person in front of him and... oh.  
  
In his defense in the future, Ventus would say he'd just woken up from a 10-year nap because his heart had been damaged and had still been in a dazed condition. It wouldn't completely get him out of it, but to defend his pride he would stand by it to the grave.  
  
His vision was filled with white, white everywhere, and eyes so bright they almost glowed. The person in front of him had silver hair that nearly matched the room they were in, the light of the room almost making it seem like his hair were glowing, or a halo was around his head. It looked so soft to the touch despite how it was spiky, falling down beyond their shoulders. Their skin was pale as well, smooth looking with no marks or scars from what he could see and he'd never seen someone with that eye colour before, turquoise or blue-green, maybe they were the same thing, but they were the most beautiful he'd ever seen.  
  
He'd never seen such a beautfiul person before in his life.  
  
"Are you an angel?"  
  
Ventus barely noticed he'd spoken, voice a little hoarse. Said angel, who before were looking at him in concern, suddenly got very still, mouth opening slightly in shock and Ven got momentarily distracted by their lips, they looked so soft...  
A loud clattering sound snapped Ven out of the last of his stupor, mind finally clear of the worst of his daze. A rosey red blush had covered his face as he tried to speak. "W-w-what um, that's not I-i'm, not, sure what you...?"  
  
He was, at first, confused. Until his brain caught up with the rest of him and he realised he did, in fact, ask this stranger he had never seen before, didn't know the name of, if he was an ethereal, holy being with wings. The lack of wings was obvious, but the ethereal part was sort of true- wait wrong track of thoughts focus.  
  
Ventus could feel his face going red, jumping up to his feet in a haste, almost losing his balance but managing not to make more of an ass of himself, "No no, wait, sorry! I didn't mean that! Or I did, I mean not like that, kinda- just, I wasn't thinking straight, I don't ACTUALLY think that! I mean I don't think you're not p-pretty or anything like that I just- have never seen anyone so beautiful so it kinda, slipped out?" He should really stop talking but things just kept blurting out of his mouth." I mean I was kinda out of it and had some weird thoughts like how soft your lips look or how pretty your hair is but I mean don't worry about it." Finally managing to clamp down on the words spilling out, breathing hard and feeling the most ruffled in his life.  
  
The guy had been quiet through his whole tirade, but his blush had increased, now reaching all the way to the tip of his ears. He tried to make attempts to speak, but no words seemed to want to come out except small sounds. Ventus noted he was only a little shorter than the blushing man in front of him.  
Pushing down the voices in his head that screamed at how cute the scene in front of him was Ventus looked around trying to look for words to break this awkward silence, before noticing what had made the clattering sound earlier lying on the ground.  
  
"A... Keyblade?"  
  
That seemed to snap the ang-guy, not angel, out of his trance, bending down to pick the key up. Straightening, he coughed into his hand and took a breath to seemingly compose himself, though his face still remained quite red.  
  
"Are you a Keyblade Wielder?"  
  
The concept was exciting, Ven had never met another Wielder besides... Aqua and Terra.  
  
He felt like he had gotten punched in the gut, remembering his friends. He didn't know what happened to them. Looking around, they were nowhere to be seen. "Where's Aqua and Terra?"  
  
His companion froze at their names, averting his eyes before meeting his again, and he was again momentarily struck by the bright colour in them. "We're trying to locate Aqua at the moment, a friend of mine is out trying to find her in, the Realm of Darkness, she is most definitely alive, I believe. As for Terra it's... complicated." He looked away again, an emotion Ven couldn't recognise passing over his face before it was gone. "We will save him as well, while it may be harder to do, he will be okay."  
  
It wasn't, the best news, but the words were reassuring almost, if only for the conviction they were spoken with.  
  
"I got sent here to wake you up, you've been sleeping for a long time, ten years to be exact, and I was the only with the ability to wake you up." Ten years, that was so long, he hadn't even been an apprentice for five. "How are you feeling?"  
  
There it was, the worried voice again. He somehow liked it less than before. He tried to get back into his cheerful self again, hoping it would rub off. "I'm fine! A bit stiff here and there, but that's to be expected right?" He did a little jump for good measure, which rewarded him with a chuckle. Succes!  
  
"That's good, good." He seemed, very relieved by this. "I was worried something would go wrong, I've never done this before." He let out a sigh, lifting a hand to brush through his hair and Ven's eyes automtically followed the movement "I'm Riku by the way." Soft silver hair shifted in the natural light from the room. The red in his face had almost completely faded.  
  
Ven smiled, glad to finally know a name, nodding in confirmation, "Riku" he repeated, "That's a nice name!"  
  
Riku smiled, one that looked a little shy, or maybe that was just him, but he was to distracted by finally seeing some sort of smile on him.  
  
"If you're feeling okay, we should probably get going, but there's likely Heartless and Nobodies on the way out, so let's be careful."  
  
Jogging to walk side-by-side with Riku as he started to walk to the big door, "If there's fighting, just leave it to me! I'm dying to move and swing my keyblade around!" summoning his keyblade while talking for good measure, Ven increased his pace to the door, stopping and turning around when he heard a laugh behind him.  
  
Riku was laughing, trying to half-heartedly hold it in, but still laughing.  
  
"Careful not to get to excited, wouldn't want you to pull a muscle so soon after waking up." His face was lit up by an actual smile, eyes tinkling with laughter and, amasingly enough, not all the redness had disappeared from his face yet making for an amasing sight and Ventus heart actually skipped a beat.  
  
He should probably try to reason with himself and stop this infatuation before it went to far, but he could do that later. Instead, he smiled in response as they both made their way to the door. As they met their first wave of enemies he'd never seen before, Riku had already moved forward to slice them down, moving through the air gracefully like he was flying, a pair of little dark purple, translucent wings coming out of his back. He could only stand and gawk.  
  
Seems like his initial impression wasn't to far off. Embarrassing as it may be.


End file.
